The Life Of Zordon
by Dougiedougdoug
Summary: The life of Zordon back in his time. How did he create the power Rangers? How did him and alpha become friends? Lets find out.
1. introduction

Introduction

The misty sky outside perfectly resembles the attitude of the protector. The protector he was the old emperor of Pangaea, it was all at peace. The kids played with the great friends of Gaia, the earth goddess, the warriors were at ease no one expected that tragedy to happen no one was prepared. Xon the great emperor had an arch enemy long, long ago, an enemy he though would never return. He thought wrong. For one day and not just any day, the day of the earth, the day of Gaia. Rita was her name, she came with her monsters right through the festival no one was prepared. The soldiers fought there hardest but the putties were too strong. The royal family was evacuated to the safest place, the forest, now Reeta rules Pangaea. On this planet are 7 weapons she wanted to obtain. These weapons brought together the power of Gaia it was these 7 weapons that stopped the moon from over running the sun. Legend said that these weapons could bring one of two effects, they could give you almost unlimited power or they could bring you a great long death. Rita was willing to try her luck but the gate to the temple will not open without the chosen one and that chosen one could only be Zordon, the king's only child.


	2. Chapter 1 (first day)

Chapter 1

"_Today I'm supposed to meet my father in his throne room apparently something "special "is happening today. I just can't believe it I mean all that I want to do is play with my friends on Sunday but no I have to wait till 7 and meet my father. If only Rita was never here but of course every kingdom has an enemy. But still it's not usually an evil sorceress who never runs out of warriors. Oh well this will all be over once we find out who the chosen one is. Finally 7 now I can go see my dad." _Zordon thought. Zordon races along the castle walls running as fast as he can so he can talk to his dad and get this over with. When he gets to the throne room he sees his dad in a very depressed attitude that has hung over him like a cloud ever since Reeta has arrived.

"Ah, Zordon, Come do come my boy," he says to me. "Times like this has put a lot of trouble on us. Too much has happened to fast. You must begin training to become a warrior. I know that you are young and are only a child, but you see, Zordon, that with Rita here we must put every man we have into battle in order to survive. Understood?"

All I could do was nod my head I have waited forever to be accepted as a warrior. I already knew 3 katas and 4 stances.

"Father, do you really mean it? I actually get to help in the battle against Rita? Yes I can finally revenge her for killing mother. What a great day." I stated with glee.

"Zordon I'm insulted we cannot just run into battle for revenge. We need more then revenge we need to be willing to make peace not fight for that would just mean Reeta will return." My father explained to me, "Now Zordon leave go find Jason in the front lawn, he will teach you the ability's with a sword.

"Yes father" and with that I shot out of the room towards the front lawn.

"My, my, my, dear father I expected you to tell him the truth, "someone in the shadows said. "I mean it only seems fair that the kid should know that his life is in stake, and that his father is putting it on him."

"Goldar!" Xon shot from his chair whirled around and faced the shadows a sword in each hand.

"Calm down old man for once I'm not here to fight."

"Then what do you want"

"The boy and in return we will leave this planet with the weapons of Gaia."

"No can do Goldar and you know it I would fight for his safety!"

"Very well," He launches at Xon and then the screams came with a flood of blood screams from the villagers. Screams for only a second and then quite but the quite that gives you the creep the quite that makes you wonder what happened to everyone and where they all went.

"Goldar what did you do to every one!" Xon screamed.

"Oh do not worry Xon I did not harm anyone I just moved them out of the way. For how am I supposed to get the material I need if these stupid idiots get in my way?"

"Goldar if you did anything to those people I swear you'll never leave here alive!" and with that Xon shot forward and thrust his sword right into Goldar's wings. Goldar released a high pitch screech and hit Xon in the rib with the hilt of the sword.

"We have everything we need next time I won't let you live." And with that he flew away into the air.

"Sir, are you ok?" Billy asked Xon.

"Yes Billy though we don't have much time. Now that Reeta knows where we are hiding she can attack at any time and she wants my son, we need to train him and fast." Xon committed

"Yes sir," and with that Billy left.

Zordon finally reaches Jason. Jason shoots up a sword in each hand and throws one at Zordon, it misses him but it's still enough to scare him

"Jason! What was that for?" Zordon complained, out of breath from sprinting all the way here.

"Well that's your sword and you need to try to catch a sword and to dodge an attack" Jason explained. "Well what do you know already so we might be able to skip something's?"

"Not much" I replied. I showed Jason the three katas and the four stances.

"Good. Though a little stuff that needs to be polished but not bad now we have 4 more katas to learn and 6 more stances."

"What?" was my only response.

"I wasn't done. We will also have a test on all 7 katas and 10 stances tomorrow."

My jaw dropped it sounded like a whole lot of work. _Man who knew a warrior had to work so hard._ Jason instantly started we spent 2 hours working on the katas. It took forever and every kata was at least 10 different moves and then there was a test of the day where I had to fight Jason with everything I learned. Jason could only counter and blocked with stuff I knew he still beat me but I was close.

"Very good Zordon," Jason complimented me.

"You really think so? Even with how much my butt got whooped I still did ok?"

"Of course Zordon you are right about where all the other warriors are when they first started. Though you have to remember a lot more for now you have a 30 minutes break. After that head to Zack he will teach you more on axe fighting and strength techniques. Now I have to go talk to your father I'd advise resting." He suggested.

"Oh I will."

I sat on my porch waiting tired from practice. There is commotion in the house and no one will tell me what happened and father is in a meeting with Jason and Billy. The 30 minuets went by so fast. It felt like I sat down and had to get up again to go meet Zack. I find Zack in the forest cutting trees with the axe he all ways carries I didn't get to close but then I saw a tree with an axe stuck in it and figured it was for me and started following his actions.

"Xon are you all right?" Jason was worried for now that Reeta knows where they are they were not safe.

"Jason I'm fine trust me. It's just a little bruise it won't kill me." Xon remarked.

"A bruise! Sir you have 2 broken ribs and are exhausted that is not a bruise."

"No one was badly hurt as far as I know and I hope it stays like that but now we need more defense upon the village, I believe I can count on you for that?"

"Yes you can sir." With that Jason left to gather the troops.

"Don't you know, Zordon, that it's polite to tell someone you are here?" Zack questioned me.

"Yes Zack. I apologize."

"Zordon its fine, but remember from now on. Understand? Ok well let's start with exercises. I want to make your muscles strong and then I want to show you the proper way to use the axe along with 3 katas. Ok?"

"Yes."

We practiced for an hour and thirty minutes. I never perfected the way to slice with an axe but now I have a test on 10 katas and 10 stances just after the first two classes.

"Zordon I'm amazed at your ability it's amazing. Practice a little more on your slicing technique and you will be good to go." Zack told me.

"Thank you Zack," I thanked him.

"Well Zordon I wish that you had some resting time but you don't. Now you must go see Billy he should be easier than me and Jason but don't be tired or he'll be worse than us."

"Thank you for warning me." I left to find Billy. I found him by the pond with a weird staff thing he was spearing fish. I came with both my sword and axe in my hand for I was told to keep them.

"I see hello Zordon it's good to see you. This is a lance I'll teach you how to use this weapon." He informed me.

"I see let's get started."

"Your eager I see okay then."

I have never been hit by a fish's tail before but I swear I broke the record in that 30 minute period. Whatever fish was in that water had the strongest tails and they were not happy I was trying to spear them which makes since, but can't they just run away, not attack you. Billy kept helping me but I was still losing to the fish.

"Good job Zordon tomorrow you will need to catch 10 fish tomorrow before you can leave."

"Yes Billy." I left from there. That was all the training that I need to do today it was already 3 pm but I went up to my room and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 2 (the stange hero)

Chapter 2

Xon and Jason decided to wake up early today and go for a walk. While walking Jason noticed Xon was limping.

"Jason you seem jumpy today. Is everything all right?" Xon asked.

"Yes Xon. It's just that if Rita knows where we are hiding then she can attack us at any time she wishes." Jason stated rather worried.

"Jason there is nothing to worry about. Rita will want us nervous because that gives her an advantage. If we are so nervous then she holds the attack waits till she thinks we forgot about her then throws her whole army at us. This is why we need to step up Zordon's training, for he will need to embark on his journey soon."

"Yes Xon. I just don't think Zordon is ready for this kind of intensified training. I mean, think about it he has four or five days to learn things that even 3 years haven't taught some people."

"True but my son, I guarantee you, is up in his room practicing for his tests today. Going through each kata and fixing things he tries his hardest and that's all we ask of him." With that Xon left heading back to the shelter. Out of nowhere came ten putties they circled Xon

Jason starts running towards Xon, "Xon watch out!"

Back in Zordon's room, sure enough, he is practicing each kata and perfecting each little mistake. He wanted to ace these tests. Billy's was the only one that worried him since yesterday he hasn't caught a single fish. And he needed ten to leave practice today. _Oh well I can keep practicing my form and wish for the best of luck._ Today I have to go see Jason, Zack, and Billy for the tests then I have to visit Kimberly and Trini for some training. Kimberly is going to teach me with a bow and Trini is working with two daggers. Well it's time to meet Jason in the forest I can't wait. While running down the halls I bump into Alpha me and my fathers trusted maid.

"Oh my! Why in the world are you carrying three weapons around? Don't you have some sort of holder?" Alpha questioned.

"Um no, I don't Alpha." I replied.

"Well come with me Zordon for we don't want you tripping and killing yourself now do we? Tell me what weapons you're going to have by the end of this."

"No we don't Alpha." I follow her into this room telling her how Jason gave me the sword, Zack the axe, Billy the staff, Kimberly is giving me a bow, Trini two daggers, Tommy a Dagger and a Cutlass. Then I went off into how the training was going and stuff like that. Alpha quickly sewed me a carrier that had storage for food and supplies and areas to hold all the weapons.

"Wow Alpha thanks a lot." I commented while scanning the bag.

"Oh, no problem Zordon, now just hurry along. You have a long day ahead of you." With that I took off down the hall in order not to be late.

Xon was surrounded on all sides by putties. Xon is strong but not strong enough for all of the putties. Xon had his two swords in hand waiting for one of them to charge. One did and Xon slashed at it striking all its weak spots. It went flying down to the ground. _Ha that's one down nine to go. _Then all of a sudden the puttie stood back up. Jason took his sword out and cut one puttie clean in half. But it just made two putties.

"Xon, I don't like the looks of this." Jason stated.

Zordon reached the area where he and Jason were supposed to meet but there was no sign of Jason.

"Jason! Where are you? I thought we had decided on a training lesson here? Hello?" Zordon hollered. _Hmm I wonder where he went to._ I searched the area but found no signs of him. I started heading back to the house when I heard a clash of swords. I paid no attention to it at first but then I heard a voice that sounded like Jason. I started sprinting that way till I could hear what was being said.

"Goldar, leave with these putties, we will protect Zordon at all costs!" Jason shouted.

"We will see these putties are different they are practically indestructible, you are doomed," Goldar commented

"Here you are wrong. For there is no way we are going to lose this fight" Said an all too familiar voice.

That's when I put two and two together that voice belonged to my father. That means he is fighting Goldar.

"Oh give me a break. We know your kid is the chosen one. So you just hand him over and we will be on our way. If you don't then I want to introduce you to my little friend, his name is Bones." Goldar told my father.

A dark ball shot out of the forest, "REIS!"

_What the, who said that?_ All of the sudden two putties fell to the ground destroyed.

"What how did that happened?" Goldar asked.

"Gravirei!" the voice said again. Now the last nine putties where destroyed.

"Xon what did you do? I'll kill you if you don't tell." Goldar threatened.

"It was not him for it was I, Brago, which destroyed your pathetic putties. Now I advise you leave before I destroy you to Goldar, and Bones." Brago said.

"Father!" I said running out of my hiding place. "Are you all right? What happed?"

"I'm fine Zordon Thanks to this man here. How much of the fight were you here for?" Xon asked me.

"Enough to know that I'm the chosen one." Zordon answered.

"Is this really the chosen one, this child here?" Brago asked.

"Yes I'm afraid so," my father answered.

"Well what spells does he know?" Brago asked

"None." Father stated

"NONE!" Brago retorted, "Well, let me train this kid for at least two days I can have him learn two different elements that's all he'll need for now."

Well now that that's over I went along the day completed my tests aced all three. Went to train with Kimberly, my father's lead archer. Then Trini, our main rouge, which was simple, but what was hardest that day was Brago's training session.

"Zordon put more feeling into it. The spell only works if you put your life and soul into it. This is the simplest spell. Now try it again. Concentrate, think of Rita let that rage build up in you. Good. Now shout Reis with all that rage." Brago would coach me. Brago was a creepy guy in my opinion. I mean he wore pitch black clothing and a black fur coat. He had a darkish pale skin, and had black circles around his eyes. The spell's he casted were dark and filled with rage and had a dark, purple tinge to them. Only the lightning spells he taught me were filled with courage. I wrote two spell books that day one had the dark spells in it and the other the lightning spells. I had to learn Reis and Gravirei plus Zaker and Rasheild. He said that I would need to fill out at least three more spells in each book by tomorrow. Apparently by channeling my rage I can find the dark spells and by channeling my courage I can find my lighting spells. So great now I have to practice 16 different katas and 15 stances along with spell homework, great.

"Brago, can I talk with you for a moment?" Xon asked

"What do you need?" Brago retorted.

"Well I was wondering why help us? I mean we don't even know you." Xon stated.

"You are right with that, but I know you. We mamodos are different from you humans we are born with spells. Mamodos' spells come from their attitude and an element my main one is gravity but over the many years I have learned lightning. Anyway we mamodos never went near humans. We had an island in the middle of nowhere to call home. No human ever bothered us and we liked the way you ruled. But when Rita came along she tried to force mamodos into doing her serves in doing so she entered our island. When no mamodo would help her she started to write a book with all of our spells in it and with some form of sorcery she was able to control some of us one of them, was a mamodo with healing abilities. His ability also allowed him to create objects. I believe that she is using him to enhance all her monsters that come out of her monster-matic. But mamodos can only use so much power so when he runs out she will not be able to use his power, which means he will probably die here soon. Rita has stolen many of the mamodos. She stole me, but I was able to steal my book back and escape. I found out though that if the book gets burned we will die so I have it protected by my fur which can block a sword for some time. Anyway that is why I helped you." Brago explained.

"We all thank you. A lot had you not come Jason and I, most likely, wouldn't of been here at this moment. We all thank you." Xon said.

"You're just lucky I found you. You guys did a really good job hiding this place," Brago started for the door. "Now get some sleep I'll keep a watch on Zordon for you."

"Thanks you, Brago." And with that Xon went it to a restful sleep.

_Pathetic humans I should just take the boy and get the weapons of Gaia myself. No. not after the hospitality these kind people has shown me. I must fight Rita and then I will go with the boy and gather the weapons. Yes I can steal them when he sleeps on the last night and go claim victory. Yes that is what I will do._ Brago thought as he walked toward Zordon's sleeping chamber.

"Goldar! I send you out to kill 1 little twerp, that's too old to walk without a cane, and you come back with a destroyed version of my putties! How dare you." The empress shouted. "Now I want you to go down there and get rid of them all if you must!"

"of course your greatest, but you see this evil demon arrived and casted some form of dark spells at destroyed the putties where they stood." Goldar told her.

"Wait, a demon you say. Was this demon pale with dark eyes, did it were a pitch black coat? Were the spells it casted dark and evil?"

"Yes you highness all and more, much more. It was a horrifying creature. Rage filled his soul. I did not stay to see if that creature killed Xon or not."

"So you ran away? I created you to have the darkest evilest soul ever. You were supposed to have no feeling. All you wanted was to kill and obey my command. I remember at one point that you would go through death to succeed in a mission. What happened to those time Goldar?"

"I do not know your majesty."

"Goldar's getting in trouble!" Baboo and Squat, Rita's evil minions who end up messing everything up, they ended up mocking Goldar.

"Baboo! Squat! I'll let him bet you to a pulp if you want. I mean we are about done here and you just made my day worse. So thank you. Now I want you guys to prepare me my dinner for tomorrow we charge full strength into Xon's territory and take that kid by force. Goldar you are allowed to leave but mess up one more time and I'll send you back in space for good."

"Yes your mistress." With that Goldar left.

_This could be bad. Brago was the best fighter I had. I still can't believe Baboo and Squat ended up letting him go. I have to take him out and hope that he didn't teach that kid too much. Well I can worry about that tomorrow. _"Finster! I need more putties!" and Rita leaves after that.


End file.
